


Ginny And Molly Weasley Get Big

by SheFatBoobs



Category: Big Belly - Fandom, Futa - Fandom, Incest - Fandom, Lesbians - Fandom, Muscle Growth - Fandom, Transformation - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheFatBoobs/pseuds/SheFatBoobs
Summary: Ginny goes thru a transformation on her 14th birthday with her mothers help.





	Ginny And Molly Weasley Get Big

One night before Ginny's 14th birthday right at 11:00pm Molly entered her daughter's bedroom in a rode and barefoot with a wave of her wand she placed a silencing ward around the room and the bed that had Hermione Granger asleep on it. When this was done she patted over to the bed with Ginny on it and shock her daughter awake as Ginny's eyes opened an looked at her mother Molly slowly pulled the sheets off her daughter and helped her slowly sit up. As Ginny rubbed the sleep from her big brown eyes Molly told her " Ginny dear since it is an hour before your 14th birthday there are something's about we Pretwett women you should knew on are 14th birthdays we go thru some changes that not any women go thru".

Molly then decided to show Ginny the changes she would be going thru as her daughter watched her. Molly stood in front of Ginny then untied the belt of her robe and opened it before letting it fall to pool around her huge bare feet. As Ginny watched her mothers body be revealed she was amazed. First her mothers biceps were the size beachballs and her forearms were huge with pulsing veins. Next she looked at her mothers mammoth breast they were double GG cups with enormous hard dark red nipples. Ginny's eyes then moved down to her mothers mammoth round belly it was a smooth pale white dome that looked to be 14 months pregnant but had no baby growing inside. Then her eyes moved down to her mothers thick mammoth muscular thighs and calves with there huge pulsing veins but it was the enormous bulg in the front of her mothers red and white stripped cotton panties that was the big surprise for as Ginny looked at it the bulg seemed to grow 4 inches bigger.

Mollly then said " Ginny baby this is what you will look like after midnight although a little smaller but after you turn 18 years old you will be this big". Ginny then got up from her bed and walked over to her mother she ran her petite hands over her mothers left bicep as she did Ginny felt the muscle under the tight skin pulse with physical and magical power. This made Ginny's pussy start to get wet she had always been turned on by her mothers soft looking body and had at one time used a weight gain spell on her friend Luna Lovegood in order to find out what a body that was as plump would feel like naked and it had felt amazing.

But as Ginny looked at her mothers nude body she knew that it was not all fat but still big and she liked that. Placing her petite pale white hand on her mothers left mammoth breast she gave it a soft squeeze causing her mother to moan and her pussy to get even wetter. Ginny marveled at how soft yet firm her mothers breast was and how it felted like some kind of liquid was inside most likely milk. As Ginny felt her mothers mammoth pale white breast she began to slowly slide her hand down to her mothers pale mammoth belly as she felt the smooth pale skin Ginny's pussy became even more soaked and she could feel it running down her short plump pale white legs to her dark red knee socks causing them to become soaked.

Ginny then ran her petite pale white hand across her mothers mammoth belly as she walked around her mothers body. As Ginny walked around to her mother back she took in the tight muscles that rippled across her mothers back gently Ginny ran her petite hand over them as she did her mother flexed her back causing Ginny's pussy to soak the light pink lace pantie Hermione had given her after one of their hot love making sessions at Hogwarts as her mother flexed she could feel the power here to and if was amazing. Ginny next ran her pale hand down her mother's spine sending a wave of pleasure thru Molly's body this caused her enormous dark red nipples to start leaking thick white milk down her mammoth pale breast and belly. As Ginny's hand reached the waistband of her mother's red and white stripped cotton panties she took in her mother's butt it was two mammoth round pale cheeks that were stretching her mother's panties tight like a drum. Licking her lips Ginny lifted her petile hand before bringing in down on the left cotton covered orb with a loud ( Smack Smack ). Her mother gave a loud squal " Ah honey way did you spank me " Ginny licked her lips then dropped her hand again (Smack Smack ) " I'm spanking you mom because I want to see you plump fleshly butt giggle and because you are one sexy mother now hush so I can turn that pale butt just equally red as our hair ". With that said Ginny let fly another hard (Smack Smack Smack Smack ) which was slowly turning her mother's butt cheeks a bright shine red.

After a few hard smacks Ginny wanted to see how red her mother's butt cheeks were so stopping her spanks Ginny spoke " Mom can I pull down your panties ". Molly turned an looked at her daughter " Yes honey you can but come in front I have something I want you to see ". Ginny smiled she guess it was whatever that bulg was as she walked around to her mother's front she ran her pale hand over her mother's wide right hip then over the enormous bulg As she did Ginny noticed that it felt warm and she knew it was not a strap-on like Hermione had used to break her hymen no this was flesh and blood. As she touch it her mother moaned " Oh Ginny pull my panties off there so tight ". Ginny smiled then slowly got on her knees in front of her mother her face coming level with her mother's mammoth shiny belly and it's popped out belly button. Leaning forward Ginny licked her mother's belly button cause her mother to let out a massive moan " Oh Ginny honey mmm that felt so good I've never had anyone do that ". Ginny smiled " How about we get these panties off I want to see your penis " .

With that said Ginny reached out and grabbed the waistband of her mothers red and white stripped cotton panties then slowly pulled them down. As Molly's panties came down her penis sprang free cause Ginny to release her mother's panties which fell to the floor around her thick muscler ankles before Molly kicked them off. As the panties were gotten rid of Molly looked down at the top of her daughters head " Mmm It's lovely is it not dear ". Ginny licked her lips as she took in her mother's penis it was a foot and a half long causing it to hang passed her mother's knees it was also 14 inches thick with a pair of vein covered hairless quffle sized testicles hanging under it and she bet heavy with thick white cum her mother was also shaved clean around the hulking man-meat. As she looked at it she could only moan " Oh mom your penis is one of the most beautiful thing beside the rest of your body I have ever seen can I touch it " Molly smiled " Yes honey but you will do more than just that tonight ". With that Molly pushed the bluger sized penis head against Ginny's lips "Now dear do you want to make mommy feel good " Ginny looked up her mother belly " Yes Mommy I do but how I've need seen a real penis " Molly smiled and began to stroke Ginny's red hair " Well dear to make me feel good wrap your hand around my penis and stroke it slowly up and down " Ginny smiled then grabbed her mother's mighty penis it was smooth and she could only get half her hand around the thick piece of man-meat but she began to stroke it. As Ginny stroke her mother's meat she gasped as it began to grow more soon reaching 2 foot in length and 20 inchs in thickness under which dangled a pair of watermelon sized testicles. As she stroked the sides of her mother 's now mammoth penis Molly thru her hand back " Oh honey don't stop that feels so amazing I'm going cum in your hand all over your hand and face soon " Ginny licked her lips the thought of her own mother spraying cum all over her face sounded so hot and dirty. As she stroked her mother's massive penis she moved her left hand to the watermelon size testicles and began to rub them as Ginny rubbed them she could fell her mother's cum churning inside she decide to see how hard they were and giggled the left testicle. This cause her mother to moan very loud and her penis to jerk. Soon her mother's moaned " here I come baby " no sooner had her mother moaned those words than the penis gave a mighty jerk and began to spray thick white sperm all over her face, hair, hand and the front of her knee length Holyhead Harpies nightshirt. As her mother sprayed her pussy was dripping a thick puddle on her bedroom floor which was soaked her red knee socks. Soon Molly stop cumming and giggled " Oh my I haven't cum like that in years not since I was with Lily at Hogwarts " This surprised Ginny she had no idea her mother and Harry's mother had been lovers. That thought was soon erased as she took in the her mother was still hard as a rock Molly then moaned out " Now dear open those pretty lips and take mommy inside that warm wet mouth mommy was to cum in that little potbelly of yours ". Ginny looked at the penis head " Mom I can't fit that in my mouth it's to big it'll hurt " Molly looked down at Ginny continuing to stroke her long dark red hair " Dear you will if you reach into the pocket of my rode and drink the bottle filled which thick white liquid it will cause all your opening to stretch for me " Ginny gave the penis head a little kiss before reaching into the rode and pulled out three bottles one with a thick pink liquid another with thin blue liquid and finally the bottle with the thick white liquid this she popped the cork of and drank down. Soon Ginny felt a tingling around her mouth, pussy, butthole and final her nipples looking up over her mother's mammoth breast she asked " Mommy way did my nipple tingle " Molly smiles " Because I can now stretch your nipple and stuff your breast with my penis then fill them with my cum " Ginny was shock but it did sound hot " mom what are the other two bottles for " Molly looked down at her " the pink one will make your friend Hermione over there very fertile so when you grow a penis we can fill her full of our babies as for the blue one it will give her a penis as well I know you two have been having sex and soon she'll be able to get us pregnant ".

Ginny licked her lips at the thought of her girlfriend swelling up with her mothers and her children. It was also a turn on the thought of her own belly swelling with Hermione's baby alongside her mother. Her thoughts were interrupted thought as her mother bumped her lips which the enormous penis head " Open up dear mommy wants in " Ginny smiled up at her mother before parting her lips and slid her mouth slowly over the now quffle sized dark red penis head but as soon as Ginny's mouth was half way over it Molly pushed her hips forward sending her entire penis straight into Ginny's mouth then into her tight little throat causing it to bulge and stretch into the shape of her manhood.

Soon after Molly began to moan as Ginny began to suck and bob her head on her mother's enormous penis her little pink tongue licking the underside of the man-meat and her hands stroking the sides as it slide in and out of her mouth. Soon Molly was moaning " Oh Ginny baby mommy's going to cum so hard and fill your belly so much ". The thought of her mother's cum filling her belly and making it bloated was turning her on even more causing her to suck her mother even more. As she sucked the tasty man-meat above her she hear her mother moaning " Oh Ginny you suck penis so well Mmmm you must have practiced a lot at Hogwarts ". Thinking about it Ginny knew it was true she had sucked her girlfriend Hermione's magical life like strap-on that let Hermione feel the pleasure inside her vagina it even sprayed thick magical cum inside both of them. She had also sucked Professor Mcgonall's magical enlarge clit whenever the Professor had her come spend the night and had even given Luna a clit sucking as well. So she was excellent at it at least her girlfriend and lovers thought so.

Soon Ginny's thoughts were enterrubed as her mother's penis started to jerk and swell. She could feel her mother's testicles tighten and she knew her mother was about to fill her up. Soon her mother moaned and grabbed the back of her head forcing the mammoth penis straight down her throat and her face agained her enormous testicles " Oh Ginny here I cum baby right into your potbelly " and with that Ginny's throat swelled as gallons of cum began to shot out of her mother's penis and into her potbelly. Soon Ginny's belly began to stretch and expand into an enormous belly as it was filled with her mother's hot sticky seed. As her belly grow it began to push against her Holyhead Harpies nightshirt causing it to stretch but soon the bedroom was filled with the sound of cloth ripping and a hole began to grow in the front of the shirt exposing her slowly bloating belly soon there was a loud (POP) as Ginny's belly button popped out. Above her Molly moaned " Oh Ginny mommy is filling you up so go but soon you will get bigger all over just like me". This caused Ginny to moan around her mother mammoth penis as she slide her right hand into the hole in her nightshirt to fill her now bloated belly.

As Ginny continued to suck her mother's mammoth penis the clock on her nightstand began to chime the hour. Soon the room began to feel with thick magic and Ginny's body began to tingle and it felt good above her her mother began moaning as she came again into her huge potbelly causing it to stretch even more. As the magic began to building Molly moaned " Oh honey here it comes your first transformation ". Ginny could fell her feet beginning to grow and stretch so she heard a loud ripping sound as the seams in the backs of her dark red knee socks ripped open an her pale calves bulged out covered in thick veins pulsing with powerful muscles the sock tips soon followed as her toes also began to swell up. This was soon followed by her thighs as they began to thick with hard enormous muscles covered in pulsing veins. Her large plump butt cheeks came next swelling with giggly smooth fat and slowly stretching her Red and gold stripped cotton panties soon there was another loud rip as Ginny's now enormous pale freckled smooth butt and wide hips ripped the seams of the panties that then fell into the pussy juice puddle on the floor under Ginny's growing Body. As Ginny grow Molly smiled down at her growing daughter "That's it honey grow for mommy and when you're finished we'll take that beautiful Hermione over there as both our lover and put our babies in her nice little potbelly I've been fatting up with my big cum filled meals " As Ginny heard this she let out a huge moan of pleasure as her clit began to swell she could fill it becoming long and thicker along with a bit of weight between her enormous thighs and knew it was turning into an enormous penis and testicles like her mother had. At that same time her mother moaned "Oh baby I'm cumming again, my penis can't get enough of your sweet little mouth oh please don't stop sucking my fat hard penis baby mommy loves it so much". Ginny smiled around her mom's penis as her throat swelled with another gallon load of mother's hot tasty seed. At the same time there was a mammoth ripping sound as her Holyhead Harpies nightshirt ripped down the middle and her new mammoth new pale freckled shiny domed belly slid out followed by a pair of new enormous jiggling freckled breast topped with dark red nipples that were slowly leaking thick white milk over her belly. As they came out Molly moaned "Oh yes honey your growing so mammoth honey, yes keep growing". Ginny soon felt the muscle's in her back begin to grow so with a mighty flex she ripped the back of her nightshirt open before sliding it off down her swelling thick muscler arms this left Ginny completely naked surrounded by her torn night cloths.

Soon the chime on her nightstand clock began to ring and the magic in the air disappeared. As it did Ginny pulled her head back and with a mighty loud (POP) her mother's quffle sized penis head popped out. Ginny then looked her mother over from head to enormous toes her mother's penis was wet from her saliva and her testicles, belly, breast and face were wet with sweat causing her mother's body to shine and look so beautiful.

Giving her mother's dark red penis head a gentle lick then down the thick smooth shaft before kissing each watermelon sized testicle. This caused Molly to moan "Oh Ginny that feels so good " Ginny smiled as she looked up her mother's mammoth body "Oh mommy now my penis needs your beautiful mouth on it". Molly smiled then reached down to lift her now mammoth naked daughter from the bedroom floor an laid her on the bed before licking her lips at the sight of her daughters new body " Oh honey I've wait a long time to pleasure you now mommy's going to make you fell even better"

Molly climbed on the bed causing it to creak under there mammoth bodies. Molly started her pleasure by grabbing her daughter's thick enormous left ankle and lifting her bare enormous foot to her mouth she loved to suck women's toes the bigger the better. Sticking her daughter plump toes in her mouth she began to suck and lick the wet pussy juice off them causing Ginny to moan " Oh mommy your such a dirty woman I love it suck my toe clean then suck my enormous penis " Molly lovingly lick her daughter cum and loving the taste it sweet like chocolate possible because of all the chocolate she ate. As Molly sucked her toes clean Ginny reached under her mammoth belly and grabbed her new penis then aiming it at her mother head she began to pump her hands up and down it's sides slowly building the pressure. Soon Molly was done cleaning her mammoth daughter's feet and swolling the cum into her own mammoth belly when Ginny called out " Mommy open your mouth wide I'm about to shot my first loud ". Molly saw her mammoth daughter jerking off her beautiful penis and opened her mouth super wide while sticking out her tongue to catch her daughter's thick cum. Soon Ginny gave a mammoth moan and started shot thick white ropes of cum from the dark red tip of her new enormous penis. The first shot hit Molly's mouth followed by the second the next covered her hair the next landed on her enormous cleavage and covered her mammoth breast the last hit her mammoth bare belly then dripped down to her mammoth penis. As Ginny's cum cover her Molly moaned " That was good for your first time dear now how about you roll over so mommy can try something she always wanted to do " Ginny smiled then rolled over on to her new mammoth belly and giving her mother a view of her enormous butt. Molly licked her lips then crawled up her daughter's mammoth body until the head of her mammoth penis was above Ginny's butthole it had been a long time since she had done a woman anally not since Lily Potter but now that was going to change. Looking at the back of her daughter's head Molly moaned " Hold still honey mommies coming in" she then gave a enormous push causing Ginny's butt cheeks to part for her mammoth dark red penis head this caused Ginny to squeal but so that got even louder as Ginny felt her little brown rim begin stretched around her mother's penis head " Mother what are you doing " Molly smiled and kept pushing herself in " Just giving you anal dear don't worry it will feel god soon". Not long after Ginny felt her mother's watermelon testicle slap her quffle sized one from behind and heard her mother goan " Oh it's been so long since I've felt a butt this tight ". Her mother then began to hump her enormous butt her penis going deep at first it hurt but soon it started to feel good and Ginny began moaning " Oh Mommy cum in my butt fill it full" As Molly hump she knew she was not going to last as long as she did years ago it had been a long time plus she had already cum two times. Soon Ginny felt her mother's penis expand and then her intestines stench as her mother came this feeling then cause both her new penis and her pussy to blow there loads the sheet were soon soaking wet with her pussy juice and drenched with her penis cum. After her mother had finished cumming Ginny looked over her shoulder and moaned " Mommy roll over but stay in my butt, so we can rest before we take Hermione ". Molly smiled then reaching around her enormous daughter's side she grabbed the side of her enormous breast before rolling them onto their sides facing a sleeping plump Hermione. Summoning her wand from the robe on the bedroom floor Molly aimed it at Hermione and cast a sleeping spell to keep her that way until they were rested and ready to claim her. The two obese Weasley women then shared a passionate kiss on the lips before drifting off to sleep.

The End For Now.


End file.
